


구름이 잠결에 들 때는 (erst wenn die Wolken schlafen gehen)

by Solitary_Shadow



Category: Rammstein
Genre: (영어로 된 태그는 전부 원작에서 따왔습니다), Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sehnsucht Era, Self-Esteem Issues, 낮은 자존감, 앵스트, 친구에서 연인사이
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary_Shadow/pseuds/Solitary_Shadow
Summary: 어둡고 깊은, 마음 속 수렁에 빠지고 있던 참에, 예상치 못한 구원이 그에게 손을 뻗었다.[moon_waves님의 팬픽 번역본입니다. 원작자의 허락을 받아 게시되었습니다.슈나이더/틸, 전자가 약간 멜돔 성향입니다. 내용 자체는 건전하지만 군데군데 힌트가 있는 정도.]
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Kudos: 1





	구름이 잠결에 들 때는 (erst wenn die Wolken schlafen gehen)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [erst wenn die Wolken schlafen gehen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548012) by [moon_waves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_waves/pseuds/moon_waves). 



> (My sincere thanks to moon_waves for allowing me to translate this. This was a wonderful experience.)

아무리 생각해도 그는 가짜였다. 사기꾼이었다. 그리고 언젠간 온 세상이 그 사실을 알아챌 것이다. 늦든 이르든, 정확히 언제일지는 몰라도, 반드시. 평생 숨길 수는 없는 일이었다. 자신이 말조차 제대로 못하는 꼭두각시라는 것을, 어느 곳에도 그가 있을 자리가 없다는 것을. 이 모든 건 실수, 그저 끔찍한 실수였다는 것을. 아무리 만회하려고 해도, 그가 사라지지 않는 한 이 정도의 민폐는 바로잡을 수 없을 게 분명했다. 차라리 잘렸으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 그게 나을 것이다. 그렇다...

바깥엔 비가 격렬하게 내리고 있었다. 굵고 거센 빗줄기는 세기말급의 소음을 내며 창문과 창틀을 때렸다. 이러다 유리가 깨져버리는 게 아닐까 싶을 정도로, 거칠게. 먹구름이 가득 낀 하늘엔 푸른 섬광이 번득여, 어두캄캄한 방 안을 아주 잠깐씩 비추고 사그라들었다.

그리고 이 모든 건 틸에게 상관없는 일이었다. 그는 밖에서 몰아치는 폭풍우에 조금도 신경쓰지 않은 채, 호텔 방 천장을 무기력하게 응시하기만 했다. 등 밑의 나무바닥은 딱딱하고 차가웠다. 카펫이 깔려 있기는 했지만, 몇 시간 동안이나 - 적어도 몇 시간은 된 것 같았다 - 그 위에 누워있던 남자에게는 별로 도움이 되지 않았다. 그는 시간에 대한 모든 관념을 잃은 채 마음 속 심연을 들여다보고 있었다.

그는 여기 있어야 할 사람이 아니었다. 딱한 일이지만, 이 밴드는 첫 단추를 아예 잘못 꿰멘 셈이다. 멀지 않아 모두 이 사실을 인정하게 될 것이다. 그럼 틸은 버려지고, 남은 일원들은 더 나은 전망을 찾아 나아갈 것이다...

그래...

그만 없으면...

그가 사라지면 다 해결될 일이었다. 팬들이건 친구건, 그가 없어져야 그나마 모두의 팔자가 펴질 것이다. 그는 신기루에 불과했으니까.  
그가 약속한 모든 것은 허구였으며, 휘발유와 불씨 사이에 휘날리는 환영이었으며, 실체가 없는 꿈 그 이상 이하도 아니었다. 오래 전, 이미 잃어버린 꿈.

밖에서 우르릉 쾅 하고 천둥 치는 소리가 들렸다. 문득 남자는 누군가 방문을 노크하고 있다는 느낌을 받았지만, 딱히 반응하진 않았다.

그는 멍하니 자기 위에만 집중했다. 이제 와서 보니 천장에 왠 금이 가있었다. 왼쪽 구석부터 대각선 방향으로, 온 천장에 걸쳐서 - 적어도, 그는 그럴 거라 추정했다. 어둠에 묻혀 잘 보이지도 않을 뿐더러, 굳이 볼려고 일어날려면 힘을 들여야 하니까.

힘이라. 말은 쉽다. 이젠 힘도 없었다.  
자신 같은 엉터리는 가진 게 도대체 뭐가 있는지 궁금해질 정도였다.

번개가 내리쳤다. 갑자기 한 남자의 짧은 은색 머리카락이 그의 시야에 들어왔다. 폭풍우 때문에 들을 수도, 느낄 수도 없었지만, 어느새 누군가 방에 들어와 무릎을 끓고 앉아 있었던 것이다. 은색 머리의 남자는 그의 상태에 퍽 놀란 듯 했다. 놀라움은 곧 걱정으로 바뀌었다.

"틸."

그는 아무 대답도 하지 않았다. 천장에 난 금을 쳐다보기만 했다. 피로한 눈은 다른 것에 초점을 맞추길 거부했고, 불안정한 정신은 사구(砂丘)를 헤쳐나가는 마냥 느릿하게 - 마음 속 깊이, 어떤 톱니바퀴에든 맞물리려 - 애쓰고 있었다.

"틸."

초대받지 않은 손님이 더 가까이 다가왔다. 남자는 틸의 왼쪽 팔 옆에 양반다리를 하고 앉아, 그의 어깨를 짚어 가볍게 흔들었다. "괜찮아요?"

침묵.

남자는 틸을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 그가 다시 입을 뗐을 때의 어조는 전보다 훨씬 굳건했고, 틸은 마음 속 깊은 곳에서 무언가가 뒤척이는 것을 느꼈다. "혹시 약이라도 했나요?"

했던가. 했거나 말거나.

기억이 나지 않았다.

그 불청객은 한참 동안이나 그를 쳐다보았다. 이내 그는 한숨을 쉬고, 옆으로 손을 뻗어 스탠드 위의 램프를 켰다. 침침한 빛이 잠시 깜빡이다 방 안을 밝혔다.

틸은 눈을 꿈벅거렸다. 시야가 갑자기 환해지니 눈이 따가웠지만, 그는 변함없이 천장에 간 금만을 응시했다. 피곤했다. 이제 와서 생각해보니, 몸이 너무 무거웠다. 쉬고 싶었다. 하지만 당연히 잠은 오지 않았고, 무엇보다도 정말 잠든다면 - 그의 무의식에 둥지를 튼 수많은 악몽, 그 쪼아오듯 끔찍한 고통에 시달리기만 할 게 뻔하지 않는가. 지금은 그걸 감당할 수 없었다.

옷가지 부스럭거리는 소리에 눈을 돌리니, 남자가 일어서서 방을 가로지르고 있었다. 그는 옷장 옆에 굴러다니고 있던 빈 보드카 병을 집어 탁자에 내려놓고, 화장실에 들어가 찬장을 잠깐 열고 닫았다. 어렴풋이 싱크대의 수도꼭지에서 무언가 흐르는 소리가 났고, 남자는 곧 물이 가득 채워진 잔을 들고 와 틸의 곁에 앉았다.

"뭐라도 마셔야겠어요."

참으로 철저하다. 말하는 투로만 따지면, 이 남자는 뭘 해도 평정을 잃지 않는 것 같았다.  
틸의 몸이 움직이지 않았다. 그는 계속 침묵했다.

"틸, 진심이에요. 설마 오후 내내 여기 누워있었나요?"

그럴지도.

정말 몇 시간씩이나 이러고 있었단 말인가?

알 수가 없었다.

"틸. 마셔요."

그의 손에 반은 억지로 잔이 쥐어졌다. 하지만 차가운 유리의 감촉과는 별개로, 틸의 손가락은 여전히 축 늘어져 제 기능을 하지 못했다. 남자는 한숨을 쉬어, 무릎을 끓고 틸이 유리잔을 제대로 기울일 수 있게 고개를 받혀주었다.  
  
"그래요. 이제 마셔봐요."  
  
단호한 명령. 그래, 명령은 따라야지. 틸은 그에 홀린 듯 입술을 살짝 벌려, 천천히 물을 마셨다.  
어찌나 목이 말랐는지, 혀는 무겁고 입술은 종잇장마냥 텁텁한 기분이었다. 남자는 그가 물을 다 마실 때까지 기다려 준 후, 잔을 탁자에 올려놓고 다시 그의 옆에 앉았다. 그의 손이 틸의 어깨에 가볍게 얹허졌다.  
  
다시 천둥 소리가 울려퍼졌다. 틸은 남자가 고개를 돌려 창문 밖에 낙뢰가 번쩍이는 모습을 지켜보고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 움직임을 봤다기보다는, 적당히 '느낀' 수준이었지만. 밖의 하늘은 도무지 개일 낌새를 보이지 않았다. 탁상 위의 램프가 잠시 깜박였다.  
  
어깨 위의 손은 따듯하고 무거웠다. 그 손길 아래서, 틸은 비로소 자신의 육체를 다시금 자각하기 시작했다.  
등이 뻐근하고, 춥다. 틸은 방문 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. 그가 추워서 몸을 떠는 걸 본 남자는 다시금 무릎을 끓어, 침대 위의 이불을 당겨내 틸의 몸을 덮고 어깨를 가볍게 토닥여주었다.  
  
한참 동안이나 침묵이 지속되었다. 틸은 눈을 감았다. 남자가 다시 질문을 할 때까지.

"무슨 일이에요?"  
  
호기심이 가득한 목소리였다. 하지만 틸은 입이 좀체 떨어지지 않았다. 간신히 눈을 떴지만, 멍하니 천장에 간 금을 응시할 뿐이었다.  
남자가 무슨 반응이라도 할가 싶어 기다려보았지만, 딱히 그런 건 없었다. 그는 어깨를 으쓱여 다시 눈을 감았다.  
  
"리하르트를 데려올까요?"

틸은 고개를 저었다. 그 이름을 듣자니 가슴이 미어질 듯 아플 뿐이었다. "아... 혹시, 그가 마음에 걸리는 말이라도...?"

그것도 아니었다. 갑자기 틸은 그냥 자신을 조용히 내버려 둬 줬으면, 하는 생각에 사로잡혔다. 리하르트야 그에겐 항상 아픈 손가락이었고, 지금은 더욱 그랬으니까.  
녀석을 탓하고 싶은 마음은 없었지만, 지금 리하르트의 간절한 눈빛과 그에게 매달리는 굳은 손을 마주하는 건 무리였다. 틸은 그저 자신의 상처를 홀로 보듬고 싶을 뿐이었다.

"그럼 리하르트와 싸웠다거나, 그런 건 아니죠?"

틸은 다시 한번 고개를 저었다.

"알겠어요. 아. 음. 저... 계속 여기 있어도 괜찮아요? 아님 갈까요?"

틸은 잠시 침묵했다. 복잡해진 마음을 가다듬고, 마른 입술을 가볍게 핧았다.

"있어도 돼."

겨우 찾은 목소리는 녹이 슨 듯 쉬어있었다. 하지만 이제야 틸이 제대로 반응을 하니, 슈나이더는 퍽 안심한 표정이었다.

"고마워요." 그래도 잠깐 머뭇거리다 - "플라케라도 원한다면... 데려올 수 있는데..."

틸은 고개를 가로저었다. 플라케는 사람을 좀 지나치다 싶을 정도로 정확하게 꿰뜷어보곤 했다. 지금도 그의 엄격한 눈빛이 틸의 눈 앞에 아른거리는 듯 했다.  
아아, 생각만 해도 지치는 일이다. 그나마 정신이 좀 드니 다행이었다. 더 이상 자기 자신이 우주에서마냥, 어둠 속에 잠겨 맥없이 허공에 떠다니는 느낌은 들지 않았다.

"알겠어요." 슈나이더는 곧 중얼거리며, 틸 옆에 자세를 편하게 바로잡았다. 정확히 말하자면 틸 뒤쪽에. 슈다이더는 그와 침실용 탁자 사이에 앉아, 등을 침대에 기대었다. 한 손은 여전히 틸의 어깨를 짚고 그를 지탱하고 있었다. 틸은 머리가 깨질 것 같았다. 창문 밖에 번갯빛이 번쩍이자, 램프도 다시 깜빡였다.

"불 좀 꺼 줄래."

아직도 쉰 목소리였다.

"음? 아, 네."

슈나이더의 조용한 대답과 함께, 방 안은 다시 어둠에 휩싸였다. 그의 등에 밀려 침대가 삐걱거렸지만, 폭풍우의 소음 아래 그 소리는 곧 묻혀버렸다.  
어쩔 셈인지 밖에는 비가 훨씬 거세게 내리치고 있었다. 틸은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 창문 밖을 내다보았다. 이제야 뭔가 볼 수 있을까 싶은 마음이었지만, 소용없었다.

"무슨 일 있어요?" 긴 침묵을 거쳐 슈나이더가 물어보았다. 틸은 고개를 젖혀 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. "어쩌다 방바닥에..."

그의 목소리에는 부드러웠지만 견고한, 들을수록 깊은 어둠속에서 깨어나는 것 같은 굳건한 저의가 깔려 있었다.  
틸은 어깨를 으쓱하며 그의 눈을 피했다. 슈나이더도 딱히 더 캐묻진 않았지만, 그 대신 틸의 머리카락에 손을 얹어 쓰다듬기 시작했다.  
아마도 좋은 - 그래, 좋은 느낌이다. 그 손길 아래서 틸은 힘이 풀리고, 천천히 눈이 감기는 것을 느꼈다.

아무래도 슈나이더는 그를 내버둘 생각이 없는 것 같았다. 틸 역시 참을성이 만만치 않은 남자였지만, 슈나이더의 인내심은 그 이상이었다. 틸이 무슨 대답이라도 하지 않으면 그는 꿋꿋히 버티고 앉아 있을 각이었고, 둘이서만 그렇게 버티다 누가 또 들어오기라도 하면, 두 사람 이상의 질문공세를 받아야 할 것이었다.

끝이 안 보이는 상황이었다. 지금이라도 실토하는 게 최선일 것이다. 그럼 그를 내버려두질 않을까.

"다른 보컬을... 찾아보는 게 어때."

단어 하나하나가 사포마냥 혓바닥을 긴다. 그의 머리를 매만지던 슈나이더의 손이 멈췄다.

"뭐라... 고요?"

믿을 수 없다는 표정이었다. 틸은 힘없이 자신의 말을 반복했다. 다른 보컬을, 찾아보라고.

"말도 안 되는 소리 하지 말아요." 확고한 답변이 돌아왔다. 슈나이더는 틸의 어깨를 잡고 흔들어 그를 보게 했다. "틸, 우리가 왜 그런 짓을 해요? 당신의 목소리, 무대 위의 카리스마가 없다면 우린 뭐가 돼요. 그랬다간 우리 팬클럽이 반토막 난다고요?"

틸은 목이 멘다는 듯 침을 삼켰다.

"네가 말했잖아, 둠. 난 노래 못한다고." 그는 중얼거리며 옆으로 돌아 누웠다. 이불 속에서 몸을 만 그를 슈나이더는 몇 초간 가만히 응시하다, 그의 머리를 다시 쓰다듬기 시작했다.

"그래요. 처음 시작했을 때는 그랬죠." 그는 낮은 목소리로, 단어를 신중하게 고르면서 말했다. "하지만 우린 멋진 첫 앨범을 만들어 냈잖아요. 당신도 열심히 연습하고 있고요. 아마 다음 앨범쯤 되면, 그땐 굉장하겠지요."

어느 때보다도 견고한 어조였다. 틸은 이불을 얼굴 쪽으로 끌어당기며 가만히 중얼거렸다. "다음 앨범이란 게 있다면."

"없을 이유가 있나요?"

슈너이더는 진심으로 궁금한 듯 물어봤다. 그의 손길이 잠시 멈추었다, 다시 움직임을 재개했다. 틸은 어깨를 으쓱이며 더욱 낮은 목소리로 중얼거렸다. "요새 많이 싸우던데, 너희들."

슈나이더는 한숨을 쉬었다. "기타리스트들이 그렇죠, 뭐." 그의 손톱이 틸의 이마를 가볍게 스쳤다. "이해해요. 리하르트도 코카인 좀 적당히 해야 할 텐데."

"흐음."

틸은 그 이상 답하지 않았다. 슈나이더는 다시 한숨을 쉬며, 다리를 앞으로 뻗어 허벅지를 가볍게 두드렸다. "이리 와요."

바뀐 건 없었다. 틸의 머리카락에 얽힌 손길도 그대로였다. 그나마 달라진 거라면, 안 그래도 견고했던 어조가 더 견고해졌다는 것 정도.

틸은 잠시 머뭇거리다 슈나이더가 시킨 대로 움직여, 그의 허벅지에 머리를 뉘였다. 그의 몸은 따듯하고 튼튼했다. 결코 소리내어 말할 수는 없었지만, 틸은 이 자세로 있는 게 퍽 기분 좋았다. 아니, 편안하기까지 했다. 하지만 슈나이더한테 그런 소리를 했다간 무슨 반응이 돌아올지 몰랐고, 서로 편한 걸 떠나서 틸은 그 보이지 않는 선을 넘고 싶지 않았다.

슈나이더에게서 받을 수 있는 건 슈나이더가 주는 것 뿐이다. 그 이상을 요구할 수는 없었다.  
안 그래도 밴드 내의 분위기는 위태로웠다. 슈나이더와 함께 있는 게 아무리 편안하다 해도, 틸이 그에게서 무언가를 애타게 갈망하고 있다고 해도, 지금은---

"틸, 내가 하는 말 잘 들어요."

그 굳건한 목소리에 짜릿한 소름이 돋는 듯 했다. 틸은 눈을 크게 뜨고 바로 고개를 들어 경청했다. 슈나이더의 짙은 번개같은 윤곽에 집중하고 있자니 왠지 몸이 떨렸다.

"람슈타인은 여섯 명 모두가 있기에 성공적인 거에요." 슈나이더는 천천히 말하기 시작했다. 그의 표정은 덧없이 진지했고 틸의 머리카락에 파묻힌 그의 손은 움직이지 않았다. "6인 밴드라서만이 아니라, '우리' 여섯이기에. 우리 중 누군가 떠나거나, 우리 그룹에 속하지 않은 사람을 들이게 된다면 잘 될 수 있을리가 없어요. 아니," 그는 잠깐 틸의 얼굴을 바라보았다. "망하는 거죠, 그냥. 우리 중 단 한 사람이라도 없다면 - 당신이 없다면 - 밴드도 없어요. 알겠죠?"

틸은 한동안 말없이 그를 바라보다 고개를 끄덕였다. "알겠어."

그의 목소리는 매우 조용했다. 대답하는 동시에, 그는 살짝 자신의 머리를 슈나이더의 손에 기대었고, 슈나이더는 가만히 미소지으며 그의 머리카락을 쓰다듬기 시작했다.

"틸은 노래에 자신이 없다고 했죠... 하지만 아직, 한참 실력을 키우는 중이잖아요. 벌써 충분히 멀리 왔지만, 아직 가야 할 길이 남은 거죠. 계속 보컬레슨을 받고, 계속 노력한다면, 틸은 분명히 그 길의 끝에 도달할 수 있을 거에요. 알았죠."

어둠 속이라 다행이다. 슈나이더가 그의 볼이 붉어진 걸 볼 수 없을 테니까. 머리 곁 다독이는 손길과 그 근사한 목소리에, 틸은 아랫배에 익숙한 열이 간질거리며 오르는 걸 느끼기 시작했지만, 애써 참아 고개를 다시 끄덕였다. "응."

자신이 생각하는 것 만큼 잘 참고 있는 것 같진 않았다. 하마터면 자존심이건 수치심이건 다 팽개치고, 주인님이라 부를 뻔 했으니까. 그걸 아는지 모르는지 슈나이더는 계속 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 틸 쪽에서도 그를 보고 있자니 괜시리 숨이 가빠지고, 그의 따스한 감촉에 앓는 소리라도 나올까 초조해했다. 슈나이더의 친절을, 그저 온기만으로 느낄 수는 없는 걸까. 숨을래야 옆으로 돌아누우면 가능하겠지만, 슈나이더가 놓아주고 있지 않았다.  
그렇게 틸을 한참 응시하던 그의 표정에 무언가가 바뀌었다. 뭔진 몰라도, 애타게 찾던 걸 발견한 건 확실해 보였다. 틸이 지켜보는 가운데, 슈나이더는 거친 손가락 하나로 그의 턱선을 - 귀에서 턱으로, 그리고 그 아래쪽까지 - 붓질하듯 어루만졌다. 볼이 화끈 달아오르고 피부가 떨리는 그 느낌에 틸이 움찔거렸다. 슈나이더는 그저 틸의 머리를 계속 매만지고, 얼굴의 윤곽을 집게손가락으로 그릴 뿐, 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

확실히 그의 태도에 무언가가 바뀌어 있었다. 틸은 그 변화를 이해할 수 없었지만, 그의 몸 위 손의 감촉은 아무래도 좋았고, 슈나이더의 목소리는 그보다도 나았다.

"이런 거 좋아하나 보네요." 슈나이더는 한참 후에나 입을 열었다. 아주 차분하고 흔들림 하나 없는 어투였다. "뭐든 해라, 하지 마라 그런 소리 듣는 거. 명령이라든지. 안 그래요, 틸?"

틸은 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 온갖 머쓱함, 수줍음, 그리고 몸을 타고 도는 낯뜨거운 열기가 목젖 너머로 넘어가는 것 같았다.  
당장 쥐구멍에라도 기어들어가고 싶은 느낌이었지만, 그는 결국 진심을 인정할 수 밖에 없었다.

"응." 그는 조금 머뭇거리다, 말투를 살짝 고쳤다. "... 네."

"잘 됐네요." 미소짓는 걸 보니, 슈나이더는 틸의 태도를 꽤나 긍정하는 것 같았다. "이미 눈치챘겠지만, 난 명령 내리는 거 꽤 취향이라서."

틸은 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 예상 밖의 고백에 어떻게라도 답하고 싶었지만, 설레임에 그는 입조차 떨어지지 않았다.  
설마 일이 이렇게 풀릴 줄이야. 이런 줄은 상상도 못했다만 - 정말로 그렇게 된다면, 이건 도대체 무슨 행운인지.

"이런 거 시도해본 적 있어요?" 손가락 사이사이 틸의 머리카락을 감으며, 슈나이더는 계속 묻고 있었다. "자유롭게 말해봐요. 괜찮아요."

"안면을 튼 도미나트릭스가 있긴 해." 틸은 조용히 답했다. 잠깐뿐이지만, 잠시 슈나이더의 눈을 응시하기도 했다. "알다시피. 하지만..." 그는 한숨을 쉬었다. "뭐랄까, 모르겠다... 그다지 만족스럽진 않은 것 같았어."

슈나이더는 가만히 고개를 끄덕였다. "그럼 남자하고는...?"

그의 목소리는 더없이 부드러웠다. 틸은 겸연쩍은 듯 몸을 뒤척였다. "같이 자보긴 했지."

"알아요."

슈나이더가 빙그레 웃었다. 틸은 약간 망설였지만, 곧 볼을 붉히며 자신의 미소로 답했다.

"남자와 '그건'-" 그는 가볍게 손짓했다. "시도해본 적이 없어. 아무하고도. 왠지 누가 됐든, 잘 맞지 않을 것 같은 기분이라서... 적어도 내가 생각한 것처럼은 말야."

"대부분의 사람들은, 틸이 침실에서 주도권을 잡길 원했다는 거네요." 슈나이더가 주목했고, 틸은 그 말을 긍정했다. "막상 당신은 그렇지 않았는데 말이죠. 맞나요?"

하마터면 슈나이더가 말을 끝내기도 전에 고개를 저을 뻔했다. 그래도 소용은 없었을 것이다.  
비록 너는 날 꿰뜷어봤구나, 라며 실토하진 않았어도, 틸은 더이상 끓어오르는 성욕과 열망에 타오르는 눈빛을 숨길 수 없었다.

"난 그런 거 좋아하는데." 슈나이더는 계속했다. "경험도 있고요. 어때요, 구미가 당기지 않나요?"

틸은 들뜬 마음으로 고개를 끄덕일려다, 잠시 멈칫했다. "그... 어, 섹스까지도... 포함되는 건가?"

슈나이더의 눈빛이 한결 부드러워졌다. "그거 괜찮죠. 하고 싶어요?"

"둠은?"

슈나이더는 그를 탐색하듯 오래 바라보았다.

"하고 싶어요, 아주 많이. 틸은 자신이 매력적이라는 걸 잘 모르는 - 아, 부정하지 말아줘요." 틸이 낯부끄러움에 항의하려 하자, 그는 조금 더 강압적으로 덧붙였다. "당신과 자고 싶어요. 당신과 함께라면 즐거울 것 같아요. 씬 같은 게 딱히 없다 해도."

바로 눈 앞에서 열리고 있는 가능성에 가슴이 두근거렸다. 틸은 다시금 자신에게 온 엄청난 행운을 되새기며, 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다. "하지만 그런 쪽으로도 바라는 거겠죠?"

아차. 기다리게 하는 게 아니었나. 슈나이더의 목소리는 더없이 인내심 깊고 침착했지만, 그는 눈썹 한 쪽을 치켜올려 틸의 답변을 기다리고 있었다.

"아 - 으, 으응!" 그 강렬한 시선 앞에서, 틸은 말을 더듬을 수밖에 없었다. "내 말은... 예, 주인님."

슈나이더는 그에 만족한 듯, 몇 초간 그를 응시하다 흡족한 미소를 지었다. "좋아요. 이 바닥은 규칙도 정해야 하고, 체크리스트도 만들어야 하지만... 일단 가볍게 쉬어가는 셈 치고, 시도해볼래요?"

"지금?"

이만큼 감정이 이성을 앞서간 적이 도대체 언제였던가. 그는 자신답지 않게 들떠 있었다.  
그걸 보는 슈나이더의 입장에서도 꽤나 재미있어하는 듯 했다. "아직 저녁 먹을 때가 아니니, 시간은 있으니까..."

백번 천번 찬성이다. 틸의 열렬한 긍정에 슈나이더는 기쁘게 웃으며, 그의 머리카락을 가볍게 휘어잡았다.

"그래요, 그럼..."

고개를 숙여, 더욱 강압적인 어투로 속삭인다.

"누워 봐, 린데만."

틸은 벌떡 일어나 이불이고 뭐고 상관없이 매트리스에 몸을 던졌다.  
갑작스레 일어나 머리 속이 멍한 기분이었지만, 상대가 짓는 미소에 압도되어, 그가 자기와 함께하길 기다리며 자세를 고쳐 앉았다. 슈나이더가 그를 찾아와 준 게 다행이었다. 이제 더 이상 혼자 있지 않아도 된다. 다른 이에게 자신의 몸을 맡기고, 믿고, 무한히 신뢰해도 되는 것이었다.

말 그대로 새로운 가능성의 세계가 열린 게 아니면, 무엇일까.

* * *

두 남자는 그 날 밤 늦게 저녁을 먹으러 내려왔다. 환희와 성적 쾌감에 젖어있던 몸은 어느새 나른해졌고, 긴장이 풀려 둘 다 느긋한 기분이었다. 나머지 멤버들은 호텔 로비에서 담소를 나누고 있었다. 슈나이더는 그들에게 다가가는 도중 틸의 목덜미에 손을 얹어, 그의 예민해진 살결을 가볍게 쓸었다. 아무도 눈치채지 못할 줄 알았건만, 고개를 드니 리하르트가 수상하다는 듯 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 그를 쳐다보고 있었다. 일단 그는 아무것도 언급하지 않고 틸을 활발하게 맞아주기만 했기에, 그 자리에서 슈나이더에 대한 이의를 제기하는 일은 없었지만, 언젠가는 그 무의식적인 질투에 대응해야 할지도 몰랐다.

뭐, 그래도 괜찮다. 슈나이더는 그 도전을 받아들일 자신감이 있었다. 혼자서 대안을 세워야 하는 것도 아니고 - 바로 옆에서 올리버가 흥미로워하는 눈길을 던지고 있었다 - 이런 밀고 당기는 관계 속에서 밴드 멤버들의 궁합이 더 좋아진다면, 그건 그것대로 잘된 일이 아닌가. 슈나이더는 어깨를 재미있다는 듯 으쓱이며 나머지 멤버들과 합류해, 오늘은 어느 레스토랑에서 저녁을 먹을지 논의하기 시작했다.

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 시스템상, 번역본은 원작자의 허락이 있어야만 게시할 수 있습니다. 그러니 마음에 드는 팬픽을 번역해보고 싶어도, 작가님들하고 연락이 안 닿아 못 한게 수두룩하네요... 하... 어찌나 슬픈 일인지 ㅠㅠ
> 
> 그래도 최근에 인상깊게 읽었던 소설이기에, 이 글만은 꼭 번역해보고 싶었습니다. 슈나틸 좋아요. 슈나공 역시 좋습니다. 독일인 시점에서야 여섯 명 다 두첸이겠지만, 슈나틸 내에서는 존댓말 캐릭터 다이나믹이 잘 어울리는 것 같았습니다. 틸이 람슈타인 이전엔 드러머로 활동했었으니, 아무래도 자신의 예전 자리를 옮겨받은 슈나이더와 묘한 선후배 관계를 성립할 수 있지 않을까... 라는 기반에 선택한 번역방식입니다.  
> 하지만 슈나이더는 강압적이기도 하죠. 필링B 자사전에 쓰인 바에 의하면, 틸이 처음 보컬로 들어왔을때 슈나이더가 대놓고 '님 노래못함 ㅇㅇ'하고 핀잔을 줬었다는데... 틸씨 참 고생이 많습니다.
> 
> 서툰 번역이지만 읽어 주셔서 감사합니다. 필자는 이제 리히틸도 쓰러 가겠습니다. [원작에도](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548012) 쿠도스/코멘트 부탁드립니다.  
> moon_waves님 소설은 몇 번을 읽어도 질리지 않아요. 강추천합니다 ♡


End file.
